


Long Time Coming

by coggs



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coggs/pseuds/coggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels like they’re stuck in the worst game of gay chicken ever, which is an <em>especially</em> dumb place for two gay dudes to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by [four_right_chords](http://archiveofourown.org/users/four_right_chords/) and cross-posted from [Tumblr](http://thecoggs.tumblr.com/) because frankly I want more stories in this tag.
> 
> Originally written for the prompt "phone sex" or "walking in on the other jerking off". I managed to sort of do both and sort of do neither.

It starts because TJ’s making a Snapchat video of himself jerking off for a bro he met at the bar. It’s not much - some rubbing at the head of his dick, a bit of moaning - but he knows what gets the boys, and the Snapchat jerk-off video is an art he’s perfected.

Except half his snaps go to Jonny anyway, and he’s basically working on autopilot, so he sends it to Jonny by mistake. 

TJ decides not to worry about it - he and Jonny were roommates in college, and even if they never saw each other’s hard dicks, they both definitely _heard_ worse - and he goes back to jerking off because waste not, want now. He’d like to say that when he finally comes, it’s to the thought of getting to fuck that bro again, but he knows that when he _actually_  comes he’s thinking about how red-faced and pissed off Jonny will look at work when he sees TJ’s dick.

* * *

_ur an asshole Leif_  Jonny texts him later.

 _sorry bro_  TJ sends back. _my mistake. hope u @ least enjoyed the free show_ , he adds, resisting the urge to send Jonny a video of him making the jerk off gesture.

 _ur disgusting_  Jonny shoots back, _but drinks tomorrow?_  TJ rolls his eyes, because they’ve had standing Wednesday night drinks plans for months, but Jonny insists on confirming every time.

 _y_  TJ sends, and then starts working on a new boner for bar dude. 

* * *

TJ forgets about it for a few days, until he gets a new snap from Jonny. Jonny doesn’t use Snapchat very often, but when he does, it’s usually a shot of his face way too close to the camera while he bitches about some totally innocuous thing that happened at work. Each snap is a beautiful gem that TJ will never admit to looking forward to.

But this one is weird. The camera is at a terrible angle, and it appears to just be a shot of some skin. TJ doesn’t think you can butt snap, but this is obviously -

Holy shit, that’s _Jonny asshole_. The skin is his _ass_. The video ends with a shot of a finger going towards his hole, and TJ is so upset that he didn’t screenshot it, he actually slaps his own face. 

_!???!???_  he sends Jonny, because he’s suddenly very hard and very confused.

 _sorry leaf sent to the wrong person_  Jonny sends back. 

_h8 u_  TJ sends, before going to jerk off angrily. 

* * *

The thing is, TJ can’t _prove_  Jonny sent that shit to him on purpose. But he knows Jonny, and Jonny would rather die than send anyone a dirty _text_ , let alone a dirty video. Plus he and Jonny are the kind of bros who tell each other when they’re sweating a new honey, and it’d be super weird if Jonny was at dirty video levels with someone he’d never even mentioned to TJ.

So TJ’s pretty sure the snap was intentional. Now he just has to figure out if it was revenge, or if Jonny’s trying to kick things up a notch between them. 

TJ sits down and steeples his fingers together. He needs a _strategy_.

* * *

The next day he sends Jonny a snap of him in the mirror in just his briefs. The caption is a winking emoticon. He also sends it to a few other guys, because hey, it’s a really hot photo. But the only response he’s really interested in is Jonny’s.

Jonny responds with a video of him making vomiting noises. TJ flings his phone onto the couch in frustration. Vomiting is not a helpful data point. 

* * *

A day later Jonny snaps him from the gym locker room, a picture of his ass in his stupid tight boxer-briefs.

 _Mines better_  says the caption. 

TJ does a fist pump and then sends Jonny back a photo of dog poop. 

* * *

After that things don’t change. Well. They change a little. TJ still sends Jonny dumb snaps of him doing the same shit as before, only shirtless, or maybe with a semi. Jonny always eventually responds with the same kind of thing, but that’s it. When they hang out, nothing’s different. TJ can’t figure out how to capitalize on this new sexual tension between them, because it’s only coming out in Snapchat. It feels like they’re stuck in the worst game of gay chicken ever, which is an  _especially_  dumb place for two gay dudes to be.

"I don’t know," TJ is whining to his second favorite bartender, David. "I feel like one or both of us is being a commitment-phobic cocktease." He frowns. "I’m just not sure which."

David pushes another shot across the bar. “Have you tried just asking him out?”

TJ shakes his head. “Wouldn’t that be weird? We’ve been pals forever. Just asking him out seems so - ” TJ blows a raspberry. 

David cocks one of his eyebrows. “Weirder than sending each other videos of you jerking off?”

"That was only twice!" TJ protests. "Well. Twice and half. Does it count if I just sent him a picture of the load I blew onto my chest?"

David rubs the bridge of nose and doesn’t say anything. 

"You’re right," TJ says, nodding. "That’s probably three times."

"So you can do _that_ ,” David says, “but you can’t just kiss him next time you see him.”

TJ waves a dismissive hand. “Dicks are just dicks. They ain’t no thang. But emotional shit is like … I don’t know. Snapchatting the butthole of your _heart_.”

"You have such a way with words," David says, rolling his eyes. "I can see why Jon is so taken with you."

TJ places his hand over his heart. “Thanks, man. That means a lot.” 

David sighs. 

"Whatever," TJ says, finally doing his shot. "Not like I have to have this sorted out tonight."

* * *

He wakes up the next day with a splitting headache and a text from Jonny that says _im coming over at 11_.  It’s 10:45. TJ has just enough time to brush his teeth before Jonny’s ringing the doorbell.

"Hey man," TJ says once he opens the door. "How are - " but Jonny cuts him off by kissing him. 

"Me too, you fuck," he says when he pulls away. " _Of course_  me too. You think I - ? For _anyone_?!”

He leans in to kiss TJ again, but TJ holds his hands up and takes a step back. “Whoa, whoa! I mean, I’m jazzed about this turn of events, but you too _what_?”

Jonny sighs and rubs his neck. “Of course you don’t remember,” he says, mostly to himself. He looks really blank, suddenly, and TJ never wants to see that, so he grabs Jonny’s arm and tries to make him understand. “Look, I am _so down_  for kissing. I just. How badly did I fuck up?” 

Jonny gives a small smile. “You did seem really drunk,” he says, before reaching in his pocket for his phone. He opens some app that TJ doesn’t recognize, and the screen of his phone fills with TJ’s face. “You sent this to me last night.”

“I thought those got deleted right away!” TJ says, when he sees something that could only be a Snapchat from him. 

Jonny rolls his eyes. “Privacy is dead. Just watch it.”

TJ looks super trashed in the video. His shirt is off, and the camera’s at a weird angle. “Jonny,” video TJ is saying, with only a mild slur. “I like you so much. Like,” video TJ sticks his tongue inside his cheek and pushes it out a few times, miming a blowjob. “But forever. Your dick is my favorite, you know?”

The video ends, and Jonny just looks at TJ expectantly. TJ grabs Jonny’s face and kisses him again and again until Jonny is grinning into each kiss.

"I meant it," TJ says later, while pushing Jonny against the couch and dropping to his knees. "Every word."

Jonny just runs a hand through his hair.


End file.
